


i can't help my heart from racing (when i think about you)

by rocketshiptospace



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketshiptospace/pseuds/rocketshiptospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke smiles, albeit a bit sheepishly. "Well, Michael, he, uh, okay this is going to sound so stupid, but he got mad at me for... something and he sort of slammed my locker shut, with, uh, with my tank top between it and now I'm. Now I'm stuck."  </p><p>Ashton blinks. "You're stuck."  </p><p>or, Luke gets stuck, Ashton has a crush, and they go for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't help my heart from racing (when i think about you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itisjustmyself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itisjustmyself/gifts).



> and here is my second gift for andfluorescentlights!! not as long as the first one, but i couldn't resist writing awkward lil beebs pls. original prompt: '2012 straight haired ashton crushing madly on senior 2014 snapback luke', so like [this ashton](http://data.whicdn.com/images/35174911/031dcdeae36f11e18b6d22000a1e8ab2_7_large.jpg) and [this luke](https://thehunt.insnw.net/app/public/system/zine_images/4055722/original/cec1a8f9a53d02c86665cc39aecc7ecb.jpg) B)
> 
> i am incapable of writing flirty confident luke im so sorry he just turns into a stuttering dork whenever i try im SO SORRY

Ashton's not really having a great day. 

To start it off, this morning he burnt his toast, made his coffee  _way_ too strong and on his way too school it started raining so when he finally actually got there, he was soaked to the bone. If spending most of his day in still soaking clothes wasn't bad enough, his math teacher got mad at him for forgetting his homework and gave him detention, which means he won't be home in time for dinner and will probably have to heat up some scraps, which, gross.

So yeah, not really a great day.

To top it all off, Luke's wearing a snapback today, which, well, looks  _ really _  good. He notices it immediately when he walks into the cafeteria during lunch, his eyes automatically drawn to Luke, like always. 

Luke's sitting at a table with the other football players, of course he is. His snapback is on backwards and he's wearing a loose tank top, showing off his muscular arms -- honestly, what did Ashton ever do to deserve this-- and he looks so  _ so _  good.

Not looking where he's going, too focused on Luke and his ridic ulous biceps, Ashton walks straight into an inconveniently placed table. He groans when his hipbone makes contact with the metal table and quickly glances around to make sure no one's seen him make that unfortunate crash. Luckily no one seems to notice Ashton or his horrible misfortune --no surprise there, really, he has the tendency of flying under the radar-- and he quickly sits down.

"Did you really just bump into a table because you were too busy og ling  Hemmings to pay attention to your surroundings?"  Calum  asks, popping up out of nowhere and falling down in the seat across from Ashton. Okay, maybe not so lucky.

"Shut up,  Calum ." 

Calum rolls his eyes. "I cannot believe you. You've had a crush on the guy for what, two years now? Seriously Ashton, just _ talk  _ to him or something, because this is getting ridiculous. Like, one of these days you're actually going to seriously injure yourself because you're too busy undressing him with your eyes. " 

Ashton rubs his sore hipbone with a scowl on his face. "Okay, so, one, I do not have a  crush  on Luke  Hemmings , I just find him aesthetically pleasing."  Calums  snorts and Ashton glares at him. "Two, what's the point in talking to him if he's never going to like me back? I'd rather admire him from afar instead of making an ass out of myself by talking to him and quite possibly, getting my heart broken." 

"What do you mean not liking you back?"  Calum  frowns. "Don't put yourself down, Ash, you're a right catch." 

Ashton raises and eyebrow. "Have you  seen  me? I'm like, not exactly his type." He subconsciously runs his hand through his straightened fringe. It's true, Ashton is far from Luke's type. So far everyone Luke's dated has been pretty and popular and Ashton's just kind of, well, Ashton. With straightened hair and a petite figure, who, despite the fact he carries around gigantic stacks of books all the time and drums like his live depends on it, has no muscle definition whatsoever. He's like, average. 

"You don't know that. You could be exactly his type. I mean, who knows, he's probably totally into boys that injure their hipbone because they're staring so much at him. That's like, the number one thing I look for in a significant other."  Calum  takes a bite of his sandwich and Ashton glares at him.

"Still not talking to him." 

\--

His 'totally not talking to  Hemmings ' plan goes flying straight out of the window when he finally gets out of detention a few hours later.

The hallways are deserted at this point and Ashton sighs as his stomach growls. He's on his way to his locker to store away his books so he can finally,  _finally_   go home. He just wants to eat and crawl into bed and maybe sleep for like ten years in the hopes he can forget this shitty day. 

He's not that lucky, however --of course he isn't, the rest of his day has proven that to him already-- and when he finally gets to the hallway his locker is in, Luke's casually leaning against the lockers only a few feet away from his. He's on his phone and he seems to be annoyed by something, aggressively typing away on the small device.

Ashton has to pass him to get to his own locker and he nervously fixes his fringe before he starts walking, hoping he can just get there without having to speak with Luke, because he is Not Ready (not that he ever is).

However, when Ashton shuffles past Luke, Luke immediately notices him, eyes widening as he yells, "Wait!" 

Ashton walks past him, eyes on the floor, hoping he can pretend to be too emerged in his music to notice Luke calling him out, which is hard because _ Luke just acknowledged his existence _ . He bops his head up and down a few timesto his non existent music for good measure. 

"Ashton! Wait!" 

With those words, Ashton freezes dead in his tracks and slowly turns around to face Luke, who's nervously chewing on his lip. "You know my name." 

Luke shrugs, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. "Yeah, I, uh, I'm sorry, I didn’t- I know we've never talked or anything but I just? I learned your name a while back so I, uh, I'm sorry? But I kind of, like, need your help?" 

This is not fair. This is so not fair. Ashton curses every single higher power there is because   _this is not actually real_ . He might have never spoken to Luke but he always pictured what it would be like. And, like, he always expected Luke to be a very confident and flirty because, well, he's _Luke_.

And now Luke opens his mouth and he's one of the most  _ endearing _  people Ashton's ever met, stumbling over his words and blushing and this is  _not fair_.  He wonder if he can, like, file a complaint somewhere. 'Dear universe, please stop making Luke so goddamn perfect I'm already in love with him enough I don't need this.'

"Ashton?" Luke sounds unsure, but he's still looking at Ashton, his bright blue eyes curiously surfacing his face and Ashton can feel his eyes heating up.

"Yeah. Ashton. That's me. It's okay, that you know my name. I mean, I know your name too, you're Luke , so it only seems fair." Ashton curses himself for how lame that sounded. "Anyway. Help. You need my help. With what ?" 

Luke smiles, albeit a bit sheepishly. "Okay, so, like, please don't laugh at me, but my friend Michael? You know, Michael, long, red hair, has the tendency of yelling a lot." Ashton nods, of course he knows Michael. Michael is really hard to miss, with his loud exterior and his eccentric looks. "Well, he, uh, okay this is going to sound so stupid, but he got mad at me for... something and he sort of slammed my locker shut, with, uh, with my tank top between it and now I'm. Now I'm stuck." 

Ashton blinks. "You're stuck." 

Luke nods and leans forward a bit, so Ashton can clearly see the fabric of Luke's tank top being jammed between the lockers. It also explains why Luke was leaning against the lockers in an empty hallway while glaring at his phone. It's, it's so ridiculous though, and Luke seems to think so too, blushing a bit sheepishly. "Yeah. Uh, for awhile now." 

"Awhile? Jesus, Luke, was he just going to leave you here?"  

Luke shakes his head. "No, no, Michael  wouldn't have done that. He would've gotten me out of here. Eventually. But like, I'm kind of really hungry? So I really want to get home. And I'm not really sure when someone else is going to be walking past here. Like, I'm pretty sure the janitors don't get in till like really late. So it would be really cool if you could get me out of here?" 

Ashton shakes his head, slightly amazed by the ridiculous situation Luke's found himself in. "Yeah, sure, I'll, uh... How?" 

Luke shuffles a bit forward so the  fabric of the tank top is pulled taut and reveals the lock. "Just, like, I'll tell you the combination and you can get me out? Hopefully." 

"Yeah, okay, let me just," Ashton steps forward and gets his hands on the lock, ignoring how close he is too Luke or how they've kind  of been having an Actual Conversation and how he's actually still alive and breathing.  Calum  would be so proud of him. Luke tells him the code and he enters it with slightly shaking hands, trying not to get distracted by Luke, or Luke's scent, or the fact that he can hear Luke's breathing or how he could just lean in a bit and kiss Luke's neck. 

But then the lock clicks and both Luke and Ashton let out a triumphant 'Ha!' and then Luke takes a few steps forward. "Freedom!" He yells as he twirls around a few times, making Ashton laugh. 

There's a weird fold in Luke's tank top when he finally stops spinning from where it was stuck between the lockers, but he doesn't seem to care, grinning brightly at Ashton. "So, I kind of have to thank you for freeing me. Want to go for dinner?" 

Ashton forgets how to breath for a second because  _ oh my god Luke just asked him out for dinner _ _._ It's not like it's a date, not at all, but  still.  Luke wants to hang out with him, Luke wants to spend time with him and talk to him and laugh with him and Ashton quickly nods. "Yeah, yeah, sure. Let me just, I need to text my mum for a bit, but yeah, I'd love to go to dinner with you." 

Luke smiles brightly. "Good! I know the cutest diner just down the road, fairly cheap but their burgers are the best. Come on." He grabs Ashton's wrist and drags him towards the doors of the school and Ashton can't believe this is actually happening. They're already out of the school and half way to the diner when Ashton realizes he's never even been to his locker. 

\--

Turns out, Luke is actually a gigantic dork. He likes to dip his fries in his milkshake and he's never watched Ba mbi because he's scared he's never going to stop crying once he does and he thinks dinosaurs never went extinct, but instead live in a gigantic cave thousands of feet under the ground, like in Ice Age 3. Ashton falls a little bit more in love with him with every word he says.

They're food is long finished by now and they're just sipping on their smoothies, agonizingly slow, both not wanting to finish and for this to be over. Luke's in the middle of telling a story about the time he tried to get Michael to play football, which, as expected, did not really go well. Like, at all.

"Ever since then he's had a gigantic hatred for everything to do with football. Or at least, that's what he says. He still goes to every game and cheers the loudest." Luke smiles, fondly and Ashton can't help but wish looked like that when he talked about him.

"Speaking of Michael, why did he trap you in your locker earlier today?" Ashton asks, still a little bit curious as to why that had actually occurred. Not that he's forever grateful that it did, though, because it landed him the opportunity to have dinner with Luke and maybe possibly a friendship. After all, they've really been having a ton of fun together. Ashton hopes that means they will be friends after they leave tonight. 

There's a blush dusting Luke's cheeks as he stares down at the table. "Okay, so, uh, funny story actually, but, uh, the reason I kind of like, knew your name is because I think you're like, rea lly cute? And, uh, I sort of kind of really like you? As in, uh, like  like  you." 

Ashton's kind of. Like. That is literally the last thing he expected Luke to say. "You like me?" Ashton squeaks, cheeks tinting a nice vibrant shade of red.

Luke nods, still looking anywhere but at Ashton. "Yeah, I do, and, uh, Michael was kind of getting fed up with.. me? Talking about you? So he was like 'Get your fucking shit together  Hemmings  I am so done with you' and then he slammed me between my locker so I 'could think about how much of a pussy I am and maybe finally man up for a change'." Luke's blushing a very bright red and Ashton's pretty sure his own face is a simil ar color. 

"Oh," Is all Ashton can say.

"Yeah, I, uh, I'm sorry if I made things weird, I just, I've had a lot of fun today? And, uh, it's only confirmed the fact that I, uh, really like you? So I just, I thought, maybe we could do this again? But like, as a date? If you want that?" 

Ashton finally regains his ability to speak as he looks up to find Luke staring at him with an uncertain and nervous look on his face. "I'd, yeah, I'd love to. I, uh, kind of like you too? Have for awhile now. So, yeah." 

It's weird, how illiterate they've suddenly become while only a few minut es ago they were both talking a few miles an hour. They're both blushing bright red and looking anywhere but each other and it's kind of ridiculous. Ashton feels like, like he needs to do  _ something  _ to make this a little less awkward, so he reaches for Luke's hand and intertwines their fingers together, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "I'd really like to go out with you again." 

Luke looks up to him and smiles brightly. "Good. Because I know this really cute restaurant we can go for our second date." 

\--

Shortly after they  _ finally _  finish their milkshakes they're standing outside, sort of awkwardly shuffling next to each other, not yet ready to say goodbye. "So, uh," Luke says, smiling at Ashton. 

"Yeah," Ashton mutters. The wind picks up around them and Ashton's fringe blows in his face and he huffs, irritated,  as he tires to get it out of his eyes. He fails, the wind continuously blowing it back in his eyes. Luke seems to take pit y on him, taking his snapback of his head and placing it on Ashton's, successfully keeping his hair in place. 

Luke runs his hand through his own hair, all mushed from wearing the snapback all day and Ashton's eyes immediately reach for the cap, in an attempt to give it back. Even though he likes the feel of Luke's hat, he feels bad that he's letting Luke walk around with flat hair, and even though it looks super cute, he knows Luke doesn't really like it, prefers his hair styled up in a  quiff . Luke shakes his head and takes Ashton's hand in his. "Don't. It looks better on you ." 

Ashton blushes and looks down and Luke lets go of one of Ashton's hands so he can lift Ashton's chin back up, forcing him to look at him. "Hey." He mumbles, staring straight in Ashton's eyes. 

"Hey," Ashton mumbles back and suddenly Luke's leaning forward, pressing a soft kiss to Ashton's lips. 

When Luke pulls away his eyes are sparkling and he presses another kiss to Ashton's cheek before he's walking away.

Ashton watches him leave, pretty sure the smile won't leave his face for the rest of the week. He absentmindedly thinks his day wasn't all that bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [here](http://skatertotluke.tumblr.com) :)))))


End file.
